Lucifer
Lucifer is a former Light and the original Twilight and creator of the House of Peter. Biography As a Light Lucifer was the first Light to be born, created by The Great Light, Yahweh. He was granted dominion over his brethren. He was extremely devoted to his creator and always praised him for all his creations. However, he was not so pleased about his new plan - humans. Fall Lucifer believed that humans were a mistake, and that Yahweh was wrong to leave them in control of his planet, Earth. When Yahweh refused to listen and created them anyway, Lucifer rebelled with may other Lights who were influenced by Lucifer's words. Yahweh easily defeated Lucifer and his army and cast him into the centre of the Earth, burning in Hell for eternity. Escaping Hell Lucifer was able to cut out all anger and hatred for Yahweh from his heart and cast it into Hell instead. With one inhabitant already within Hell, Lucifer was unable to enter. Yahweh sealed Paradise away from any creature but the Lights, so Lucifer had to remain on Earth for all time. However, because of his previous act of discarding his anger - Lucifer was unphased and merely spitefully watched as humans slowly destroyed Yahweh's world. Even helping at times, like the creation of the Werewolf. Peace with the Lights He currently resides in The House of Peter (along with his son Sammael), which he created with help from the Lights. He mad an uneasy truce with his brother, Gabriel to make the House an embassy for all Lights and Twilights, neither able to leave, apart from them (and The Grim Reaper). This was agreed, and they have at times even helped each other, as well as other 'supernaturals' like The Slayers. Appearance He has black, straggly hair. As Lucifer is technically partly Light, he retains similar traits of his brethren, albeit slightly less divine. Instead of avian-like wings, Lucifer has large, bat wings. Instead of the usual Caucasian appearance shared by a majority of Lights (one example otherwise is Gabriel), he has olive skin. His eyes are also completely black, instead of blue. His clothing his a grey, torn version of the regular Light clothing. Another interesting fact is that while Lights (as well as most Supernaturals) have three-digit claws, Lucifer has human hands, but with claw-like nails. Personality Because Lucifer has little to no anger within himself, he has a calm and often apathetic and euphoric disposition. He has an unsettlingly calm and whispering voice and always has a devious or content look on his face. And also, because he has the power to do nearly anything he wants on Earth, he can be bored easily and seems to only want to help people in dire need of his assistance if he feels like it. Also, he has no concern over the outcome of the world whatsoever, knowing that he will be unaffected by the Apocalyse even taking control of the barren world when humans are eliminated. Abilities * Infinite will * Nigh-omnipotence * Clairvoyance * Flight * Invisibility * Invinciblity * Telepathy * Shapeshifting Enemies * Yahweh See Also * Light * Twilight * The False One * Mephistopheles * The House of Peter Category:Neutrals Category:Villains